1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Sanding Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Countouring Sanding System for sanding various shapes of surfaces while providing the user an ergonomic sanding block decreasing wear on the user's hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Sanding Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Sanding Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Sanding Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,308; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,672; Design U.S. Pat. No. 340,853; Design U.S. Pat. No. 319,766; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,011 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,868.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Countouring Sanding System. The inventive device includes an ergonomic sanding block, a template securing means attached to the ergonomic sanding block, and a molding template removably secured within the ergonomic sanding block by the template securing means.
In these respects, the Countouring Sanding System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sanding various shapes of surfaces while providing the user an ergonomic sanding block decreasing wear on the user's hands.